¿Te gusto?
by WhatDiamondCan'tRepair
Summary: —Pues... ¡Claro! Eres mi amigo, ¿no? —por supuesto, Gokudera hablaba de eso, ¿no? / 8059, Yamamoto x Gokudera


Yamamoto le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Gokudera caminando a su lado y se rascó la nuca con una mueca apenas perceptible. El Guardián de la Tormenta parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el asfalto del camino a cada paso. No le gustaba eso. Se sentía... lejos. De cierta forma Gokudera estaba muy lejos de él, a pesar de estar justo ahí. Sintió un terrible impulso por abrazarlo, por tenerlo cerca y obligarlo a regresar a la tierra, pero no haría tal cosa. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras ambos continuaban avanzando.

Hoy, entre todos los días posibles, era el peor para regresar a casa por las calles de Namimori al lado de Yamamoto. Todo adentro suyo se sentía como una tempestad incontrolable de emociones amenazando con desbordarse y ahogarlo. No podía más. Miró de reojo a través de uno de los mechones plateados sobre su cara al otro muchacho. Mierda. Era demasiado guapo. Demasiado... perfecto. Maldito fuera Yamamoto Takeshi y absolutamente todo sobre él. Sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho. Y es que dolía. Dolía tanto. Una vez le había dicho que sólo respirar el mismo aire que él lo enfermaba... y no había sido mentira. Sólo estar así de cerca del japonés era intoxicante. Se hallaba a sí mismo tratando de captar las partículas flotando del aroma que desprendía su ropa, y su corazón daba un vuelco incontrolable con cada sonrisa tonta y despreocupada. Y dolía. Dolía como el carajo saber que él estaba ahí, tan tranquilo y sin preocupaciones mientras se moría por dentro porque no había forma alguna en el universo de que jamás le correspondiera. ¿Cómo podría? el único torcido era él, al que le gustaban los hombres.

Apretó los dientes y los puños. Quería llorar. Le parecía absurdo que un corazón roto pudiera doler de tal forma que sus entrañas se comprimieran y su garganta se cerrara. Y quería llorar, quería llorar ahí mismo pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No podía seguir siendo el débil niño frágil que lloraba siempre después de ver a su padre.

Pero la mirada penetrante de Yamamoto sobre él no ayudaba. Genial, con su aura deprimida había preocupado al otro... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan buen tipo?

—Gokudera, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el de cabello negro con esa cara estúpida suya de preocupación. Gokudera se paró en seco un momento.

—¡No es tu asunto! —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que quería. Y continuó caminando. Lo menos que buscaba ahora era ser más transparente, que el otro viera que algo estaba pasando adentro suyo. Yamamoto soltó un resoplido, resignado. Después de todo, ese idiota explosivo era siempre así. Así le quería, al final de cuentas. Así de ciego, de tonto, y con ese terrible temperamento suyo. Sentía una especie de responsabilidad para con él. Un deseo inmenso de protegerlo, al menos de sí mismo. Nada le gustaría más que tener la capacidad de ser su calma, de ser su apoyo, de que confiara en él y le abriera sinceramente su corazón.

—Ow, vamos, hombre, no seas así... ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa resplandeciente que podía iluminarlo todo y apaciguar toda su ansiedad... pero ahora era agridulce. No era como si Yamamoto sonriera así específicamente para él... maldito obseso del baseball, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente encantador? —Es... ¿es por tu familia? —Gokudera abrió los ojos más de lo normal y volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—¡No! No es eso... — desvió la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa tenue se posó en sus labios para desaparecer fugaz. Yamamoto era a veces... tan dulce. Tan consciente, y a la vez tan inconsciente de sus sentimientos, de lo que le importaba, de sus debilidades. Siempre le atinaba como por arte de magia a las palabras exactas para darle una cachetada mental y sacarlo del sopor de su propia insensatez. Pero ahora, no había forma de que él se imaginara qué era esa maraña de sentimientos y contradicciones que colisionaban dentro de su pecho y su mente causando ruido.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —su mirada se encontró con los ojos genuinamente preocupados, tan gentiles de Yamamoto y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, y su respiración cortarse. No había vuelta atrás, ¿cierto? a este paso iba a terminar muriéndose por dentro de amor. Y no podía seguir manteniendo todo eso adentro. ¿Qué importaba si Yamamoto se alejaba para siempre? Sólo tendría que evitarlo para el resto de la vida... o algo así. ¿Qué más daba ya si le odiaba? tan sólo estar cerca de él era ya una tortura. Los momentos como estos, que pasaban juntos, los dos, solos... cuando fingía que no quería pero se dejaba llevar para caminar juntos a casa y comía sushi en la tienda del papá de Yamamoto y terminaba llegando a su casa pasadas las siete por jugar videojuegos tontos en el cuarto del japonés, los atesoraba con todo su corazón, pero... esto no podía continuar así. Y se detuvo en seco.

—Hey, Yamamoto... —murmuró. El otro también se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—¿Hmm?

—Yo... —era una jugada suicida —¿te gusto*? —Yamamoto sintió su corazón bajar hasta su estómago de un jalón y dejó de respirar. ¿Había acaso escuchado bien? tomó aire profundo para reponerse de la impresión, y riendo un poco contestó:

—Pues... ¡Claro! Eres mi amigo, ¿no? —por supuesto, Gokudera hablaba de eso, ¿no? así que continuó caminando.

—¡Ugh no es eso de lo que hablaba, tú estúpido fanático del baseball! —se jaló los cabellos de la desesperación mientras gritaba y lanzaba un puñetazo sin intenciones al pecho de Yamamoto. Luego suspiró... joder, ya sabía que ese idiota no iba a entender nada de nada, pero aún así... dolía tanto.

En ese momento... Yamamoto entendió. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero, nada salió más que su aliento. Sentía su corazón explotar apunto de salírsele del pecho y tenía miedo de decir alguna tontería que lo estropeara todo.

—¿Qué es... entonces? —preguntó titubeando.

—Me refiero a... ¿te gusto... como algo más? —pronunció aquello con todo el valor que le quedaba. Y el corazón de Yamamoto nuevamente dio un viaje a toda velocidad a su estómago y de regreso. Era como si su misma sangre comenzara a correr más rápido progapango una rara sensación de calidez y hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Una tremenda felicidad que se desbordaba y no sabía si podría contener por mucho más tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta o poder evitarlo una enorme sonrisa, más grande y resplandeciente que todas las demás se colocó en su boca. Gokudera se sonrojó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con jovialidad como si fuera la cosa más natural del universo.

—¡Ugh pero no lo digas así como si nada tú estúpido cabeza hueca! ¡¿Acaso entiendes bien lo que quiero decir con todo esto?! ¡¿Qué es eso de "sí"?! ¡tú! ¡tú...! ¡Sonriendo así con cara de idiota como... como si estuvieras muy feliz y.. y! ¿Acaso te das cuenta de que... de que... de que vas a hacer que muera... porque estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti? —el reclamo que empezó a grito terminó escapándose de sus labios como débiles susurros mientras miraba, con la cara roja sus zapatos. Yamamoto lo miró un segundo, completamente sorprendido. Gokudera alzó los ojos un momento y se encontró de frente con los de Yamamoto, que brillaban como nunca jamás los había visto brillar —¿Qué miras, tonto...? —murmuró. Y el otro se tapó la cara.

—Demonios... estoy terriblemente feliz ahora mismo... no puedo evitarlo.. —dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa. Gokudera probablemente hizo cortocircuito, porque no podía decir nada de nada, y tan sólo sentía un enorme peso en el pecho. Era como si de repente su corazón estuviera tan lleno que ya no podía ni cargar con él. Temblando y de forma tímida, Yamamoto estiró su brazo hacia Gokudera y le ofreció su mano, desconcertándolo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó. Yamamoto rió, de forma ligera, ligera como él.

—¡Oww, vamos! ¿Por qué no? Te gusto, ¿no es verdad? Sólo quiero tomar tu mano... —y continuó con la palma estirada hacia el muchacho de Italia.

—¡Ugh, no! ¡Es demasiado cursi! ¡No hay modo de que yo jamás de los jamases haga algo así de ridí...! —miró de reojo la mano aún esperando — Está bien... —mascuchó entre dientes tomándola y entrelazando sus dientes. Yamamoto sonrió de nuevo. Sentía a Gokudera apretar su mano como si no quisiera soltarlo por nada del mundo. Y eso... eso lo hacía sentir tan... absurdamente feliz.

Gokudera caminaba tenso y nervioso, no dejó de mirar a sus zapatos, las manos le sudaban y estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero... él también se sentía absurdamente feliz. 

* * *

* Con "me gustas" sería la expresión en japonés "suki" o en inglés "like " que puede servir en más de un contexto. En español, "gustar" generalmente se usa en un contexto de pareja.


End file.
